One Brief Moment
by Teenage Hero
Summary: Quick Harry Potter OC x OC one shot


"And there goes Perry with the quaffle! He's headed straight for the goals, completely dodging everyone! He shoots, and oh no, it looks like Slytherin's keeper Anderson blocked him! And now Hart has the quaffle." The booming voice of Cheshire Simon, the commentator for this quidditch match, was slightly bothering Sage, she just got the quaffle for her team, Slytherin, and she had the Hufflepuff chaser, Phoenix Perry right on her tail. Granted her ear muffs did a wonderful job at blocking most of the noises from the crowd, but sometimes the noises still seeped through. She just passed the midway point, and was well on her way to the Hufflepuff goal posts. The idea of looking over her shoulder to see if Phoenix was still right behind her was tempting, but instead she just kept swerving, just in case he was still there. When she finally heard him shout, "Come on baby, don't you want me?" Sage could only find herself speeding faster and faster away.

'Almost there. So close.' If she makes this goal, the game would finally be tied up, and hopefully their seeker Hades Oakes would find the snitch. With the quaffle in her hand, she tossed the ball, and instead of going through the Hufflepuff's goal post, it was caught by Phoenix, not even the keeper, it was caught by Phoenix. Sage was boiling with anger. He rode right past her, quaffle in hand, and gently pushed her, while he sped away. Sage looked around for her beaters, and made a clear sign that she wanted them to destroy Phoenix. "Well it looks like Hart choked, and now Perry's got the ball, and boy does he looked determined." In Sage's mind she also wanted the beaters to hit Cheshire as well. Hufflepuff's could be so annoying.

By the time Sage finally caught up to Phoenix, he had already scored. Sage gave dagger eyes to the keeper, Lex Anderson. Being the team captain, Sage was already planning the tortuous practice her team would have if they lost. Losing this match would put them behind Gryfindor for the cup, and nothing was worse then the Slytherin team being behind Gryfindor in the leader boards. Slytherin hadn't won the cup in well over ten years, and seeing as Sage was finally team captain she wasn't about to let some pathetic Hufflepuff team get in her way.

With the quaffle back in her possession, the cheers of her fellow Slytherin's in the crowd pushed her on, passing the seeker, Hades, she shouted, "Get in the game kid!" He was only a third year, this was his first year on the actual team, last year he was only an alternate, and from what Sage could remember he only played in one game as a beater. He smiled at her, and she just looked passed him and continued to race onward, finally reaching the goal post, and this time making it in. "Ten points to Slytherin" shouted Cheshire. And when she passed Phoenix she winked at him and he nodded. The score was now 80 to 70, Hufflepuff in the lead.

Sage stayed near the Hufflepuff goal post while her team mate, Dani Ritt, took control of the quaffle, and narrowly avoided a bludger. She was trying to stay open in case Dani experienced any trouble and could just toss her the quaffle. Soon though Phoenix flew over to her and almost knocked her off her broom. "Can I help you?" she said trying to keep her eyes on the game. It was actually rather difficult, because Phoenix continued to mess with her broom. Before turning her gaze to shout at him, she glared at Madam Hooch hoping she would notice and call foul on this kid. Turning around she glared right into Phoenix's bright green eyes, and before she could find the proper words to yell, she melted into his eyes. Biting her lip, she turned around and flew to Dani who seemed to be having problems with the bludger still. Thankfully before Sage arrived to help Dani, Hades caught the snitch and the game ended 220 - 80.

When her feet finally touched the ground of the pitch she looked up to see the Slytherin crowd cheering and screaming. What a lovely sight. She then turned her gaze to the Hufflepuff crowd, and boy did it make her happy to see that sadness on their face. She quickly joined her team mates in carrying Hades outside the pitch. Sage was extremely proud of him, because she thought about how hard she had whipped this kid into shape to be a proper seeker, and thank god it paid off.

Once in the common room, the party was in full swing. Everyone was talking, and happy, and actually after winning a quidditch match was probably the only time theSlytherin common room was full and loud. Sage smiled, she liked knowing her team had brought this joy to the house. Looking around though, she saw no food. She just played a mean quidditch match and there was no food. This wasn't acceptable. Quickly grabbing her team mates Dani and Hades they headed towards the kitchens.

Hades talked the entire walk to the kitchen, at first it was kind of annoying, Dani and Sage were both 6th years so they had been used to all of the excitement after winning a match so they kind of understood why Hades was so annoying at the moment. Reaching the kitchen Sage noticed a couple guys standing outside the doors, just talking. Quickly recognizing the quidditch robes, she knew it was the Hufflepuff chasers, Phoenix Perry, Chester Martine, and Marshall Sorin. They didn't look to happy to see the victors of the match, Sage looked at Dani and Hades and smiled.

Phoenix was a year younger then Sage, and in his 5th year, and he was team captain, Chester was in his last year, and Marshall was a 4th year. Sage tried to contain her laughter when they sent Chester over to intimidate them, it was hard enough to intimidate a Slytherin, let alone do it as a Hufflepuff. Chester calmly said, "Sorry, but you're going to have to go back down to your dungeons, trolls." Noticing that Chester had his hand on his wand, as did Marshall (but not Phoenix) Sage bit her lip in an attempt to not laugh. Did they really think they could take on them? Sage heard Dani laugh quietly, she just couldn't hold back her laughter. "Is something funny blondie?" Marshall said. Which made both Sage and Dani laugh. Marshall was so young, that it was down right hilarious that this kid thought he could stand up to people two years his senior. Dani quickly drew her wand and said, "Someone needs to learn to respect their elders." and within seconds Marshall had flew backwards, right into the wall.

Now everyone had their wand out. Hades, Dani, Chester, and Marshall all began dueling. Sage knew this meant Phoenix was hers, but she had no desire to fight. Instead she took this as an opportunity to get what she had come for, food. Quickly escaping the jinxes and hexes flying everywhere, Sage managed to find her way into the kitchens and smiled as the house elves greeted her. Sage wasn't one of those disrespectful Slytherin's who treated the help poorly. She knew if she was forced into being a servant she would demand respect, and that's what she always treated goblins, house elves, anyone with respect. Well sometimes she found it hard to give muggle-borns respect considering her family history of death eaters, and her house.

After getting all the food she desired, and she quickly charmed it to follow her, and right before she left the kitchen, a certain someone with beautiful bright green eyes was blocking her exit and staring her down. "Sorry to bother you, but get the hell out of my way." Sage said with a smile. A weird grin appeared on Phoenix's pale face, and Sage cocked her head to show her confusion. Phoenix said, "Under one condition, doll face." His cockiness reminded her of the guys in Slytherin. "Kiss me." and he ended the demand with a wink. Biting her lip, she considered the idea, but before she could respond, Phoenix inched closer to her, and kissed her. Losing her concentration, she heard the food crash to the floor, she also heard the house elves clapping in the background. She couldn't help but smile as she kissed back.

When the two finally pulled away from the kiss Sage smiled and said, "I feel like we just reinacted a part from a Nicholas Spark's book." Phoenix looked terribly confused, and Sage realized that Nicholas Spark's was a muggle author, and most pure bloods probably haven't heard of him, quickly she said, "Oh, he's a famous muggle author. He writes a lot of girly love stories and what not." Phoenix kissed her on the forehead and said, "A Slytherin who reads muggle love stories? Who would have guessed it?" She elbowed him in the stomach, gently mind you, and muttered, "Shut up."

Finally breaking away from each other's hold, they began to help the house elves clean up the food that had spilled, and once they were done they decided the party in the Slytherin common room was probably over anyways considering it was now 10:00, an hour after curfew. Leaving the kitchen, hand in hand, Sage saw Chester fixing Marshall's broken nose, and Hades and Dani laughing to themselves near the stairs. Once they were noticed, Sage heard Dani make a gag noise, and Marshall scream because Chester had accidentally hit him in the face with his wand. Deciding neither of them wanted to separate and go off to their respected houses, they continued to walk, but were soon stopped when Hades walked in front of them, pointed his wand at Phoenix and muttered, "Locomotor mortis." As Phoenix stood there, unable to move, Hades turned to Sage, and said, "What the hell is going on?" Sage saw Dani walking over out of the corner of her eyes, looking rather pissed off. Sage said sternly, "Remove the spell, or I will ruin you." Hades didn't do anything at first, he stood there, firm, like he wasn't going to do anything, but once Sage reached for her wand, he quickly removed the spell on Phoenix, and walked towards Dani.

Her fellow Slytherin's had been easy to deal with seeing as they both knew Sage had high power in the house, quidditch team, and even high power outside of Hogwarts. On the other hand, there were still Chester and Marshall, whom Sage knew she had no power over. Phoenix turned to his two friends and said, "If you want to act the same, I suggest you not." Sage found his statement interesting. She knew if one of the two boys, or both, choice to do something that Phoenix would fight, but it wouldn't be the same kind of fight that Sage would have had with her teammates. Phoenix would have been nice, and probably would have just used petrificus totalus, sparing them. While if Hades and Dani had not walked away, Sage would have gone all out on them, and it wouldn't have ended with the physical fight. She would also have kicked them off the team, and destroyed their reputation in the Slytherin house. And that was probably one of the biggest difference between her house and Phoenix's house. Once Phoenix began walking, Sage quickly caught up to him, holding his hand again. They were headed towards the charms classroom.

There was a giant window in the charms classroom, that most students used to sneak outside after curfew. Sage and Phoenix both went through the window and were soon outside, soaking wet. It had started raining shortly after the match ended, and the two love birds quickly found a tree for some cover from the water. Pushing her mousy brown hair out of her face, she heard Phoenix mutter, "Orchideous." and when she looked at him again, she saw a bunch of white roses coming out of her wand, which he grabbed before they all fell over, and he handed them to her. Setting the flowers aside she cuddled up against him and just smiled.


End file.
